Isabeth Gaercroft
Isabeth Gaercroft is a Breton member of the Evermore City Guard and the daughter of Eugien Gaercroft. She can be found in the basement of Duraeg's House, with Duraeg performing a ritual to turn her into a Bloodthorn Zombie. Interactions Beyond the Call Stop the Reachmen from mounting their attack on Evermore. Dialogue "For the love of Mara, I didn't think I'd see the end of this day. Did Captain Gaercroft, my father, send you?" :Yes, he did. We need to return to his camp. "I know Duraeg's plan. He has stores of seeds he plans on using to turn the innocent into pawns for this army. You must destroy the stores. With Duraeg out of the way and his weapon destroyed, it will leave this army without a leader and a plan." ::I understand. "I'm badly injured. Whatever Duraeg was doing to me, probably trying to implant one of those seeds like the others, it's left me too weak. You need to go. Finish the mission without me. Besides. If he was successful, I may compromise everything." :::Try this poultice. It might help. "Perfect! One of Elgenie's, I bet. This will do nicely." ::::What was he doing to you? "Trying to implant me like the rest. He said he was adding me to his ranks. That I'd be the perfect weapon, and he'd watch as I attacked my own father and my father would have to kill me. I fell unconscious from the pain moments later." :::: "I recognize it, and it's one of Elgenie's best. The poultice does more than heal. It grants invisibility. But if you engage any of the Reachmen after you use it, the spell will break." ::::Are you all right? "No. I only found one survivor and the Glenmoril Wyrd wouldn't let her go. I found Ulmad and Bendais dead. But Hatmi, did you find her, too? I never should have left her alone. My father … that is, Captain Gaercroft will be disappointed." :::::He'll be happy you're safe. "You don't know him. He only acknowledges me when I'm doing something wrong. He calls me Isabeth the Impatient. Isabeth the Ignorant. Since I disobeyed orders, I bet he's got plenty to say about me today." In the guards' camp: "That must be why Elgenie's poultice didn't fully heal me. I wasn't conscious for a while after they capture me. He had time to … to …. Is what Wyress Delphique says true?" :Yes, it's true. "Everything I've been through? For this? And my own father won't even acknowledge me as his . But it's worth it right? My life for an alliance that will save Evermore." ::Are you sure you want to do this? "I'll let Delphique know I'm ready. I'm sure she won't hesitate, and my father won't stop her. Evermore has always taken priority for him. Evermore and duty. Maybe I follow in his footsteps ." :::I'll make sure he knows that. Conversations Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "Isa—Scout Isabeth, you put this company at risk by disobeying orders." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "Thanks to our new ally here, the Wyrd agreed to help us drive out the Reachmen." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "I've hope you've—Wyress Delphique, what is the meaning of this?" Wyress Delphique: "I thought as much. Captain Gaercroft. Your scout is infected." Wyress Delphique: "Kill her if you wish to maintain this alliance." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "I won't kill her based on your word." Wyress Delphique: "Then trust your new ally's word." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "I'll make my own judgement! I don't take orders from you." Isabeth Gaercroft: "Father, stop!" Isabeth Gaercroft: "So it's true. I'm infected" After she makes up her mind: Isabeth Gaercroft: "I've made my decision, father." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "Isabeth, don't be foolish. You can't think straight." Isabeth Gaercroft: "No, father. I've never been so clear." Isabeth Gaercroft: "Wyress Delphique? Do it. Now, before I change my mind!" Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "Isabeth!" Quotes *''"I'm badly injured. I need to go."'' – After being saved Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Northglen Characters